


Kinky Friends

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Friends

Wilson odemknul dveře bytu, hodil kabát na věšák a zamířil do kuchyně, kde odložil aktovku. Sako přehodil přes pult, uvolnil kravatu a jistým krokem zamířil k lednici. Neměl ani tak hlad, spíše si chtěl po katastrofálním dni v práci trochu zlepšit náladu.

House se dnes opět choval příšerně, nepomohl ani zabijácký pohled Cuddyové, natož pak jeho přesvědčování. House si prostě vedl svou a se svým pacientem si rozhodně sebral servítky. Wilson se mu vlastně až tak nedivil, pacient byl vážně mírně řečeno osel, ale aby na něj House ječel dvacet minut…

Zakroutil hlavou při pohledu do ledničky a zase ji zavřel. Nezela prázdnotou, ale nedokázal v ní najít nic, na co by měl chuť. Uvařil si tedy jen kávu, usadil se ke stolu a začal probírat poštu. Po chvíli jej napadlo, kde asi House je… Po hádce s šéfkou se někam vytratil.

Možná je v pokoji a trucuje, pomyslel si Wilson, ale moc tomu nevěřil. Spíše by čekal, že se bude rozvalovat na gauči a relaxovat u nějaké telenovely. Přesto se onkolog zvednul, došel ke dveřím do Housova pokoje a zaklepal. Nikdo se neozval, takže usoudil, že tam jeho přítel skutečně není. Jinak by se zřejmě poměrně nerudně ozval.

Chystal se tedy vyrazit zpět do kuchyně, když v tom zaslechl šramot. Zaposlouchal se. Vycházelo to z jeho ložnice. Potichu uchopil kliku a opatrně otevřel.

"Housi!" zalapal po dechu, když spatřil staršího muže, jak sedí na jeho posteli a prohlíží si sbírku…

"Tohle bych do tebe vážně neřekl, Wilsone. I když vždy jsi měl v našem vztahu submisivnější roli," prohodil konverzačním tónem House s pohledem stále sklopeným k věcem, rozloženým na peřině. Postupně z krabice vytahal různorodá dilda, roubík, pouta, kožené řemínky, menší důtky a různé další pomůcky, pro něž ani neznal správný název.

"Jak ses k tomu dostal!? Bylo to zamknuté…"

"A heslo bylo tvé datum narození. Vážně, Wilsone, takhle mě podcenit?" zadíval se pobaveně House na svého konsternovaného přítele, zatímco v ruce si hrál s obzvláště velkým modelem penisu.

"Vypadni," řekl tiše Wilson, jehož ani tak neštvalo to, že House narušil jeho soukromí, to se stávalo běžně… vlastně ani nevěděl, proč je tak naštvaný a překvapený zároveň. V hloubi duše tušil, že House na jeho tajemství jednou přijde. To byl prostě House, záhady a vše jim podobné jej přitahovalo jako magnet.

House bez okolků poslechl, postavil se a prokulhal kolem něj, aby se následně znovu k Wilsonovi přitočil. Nalepil se na něj horní polovinou těla a vydechl mu do ucha:

"Tahle část Jamese Wilsona se mi docela líbí…" a zmizel u sebe v pokoji.

Wilson jen zíral.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

V pátek téhož týdne se náhle House zjevil v kuchyni, doteď si totiž vydržoval chřipku, která jej přepadla ráno právě ve chvíli, kdy se po něm telefonicky sháněla Cuddyová. Jen tak v teplácích a volném triku tiše rekognoskoval terén. Spatřil Wilsona, jak stojí u kuchyňské linky a večeří něco, co podle vůně nepřipomínalo nic chutného.

Po včerejším objevu ve Wilsonově pokoji začal být nesmírně zvědavý a hodně, opravdu hodně nadržený. Po svém příteli pokukoval už dlouho, ale až teď se rozhodl, že to na něj musí zkusit. A dokonce už měl vymyšleno jak.

Přemístil se těsně za Wilsona a opřel si bradu o jeho rameno. Muž před ním ztuhnul a vydal rozladěné zafunění.

"Co chceš?" zeptal se, aniž by ho to opravdu zajímalo.

"Hmm, asi bych měl popravdě odpovědět, že tebe," pronesl naprosto lehkým tónem House.

"Co tak najednou?" nenechal se Wilson vyvézt z míry, nebral slova toho misantropa vážně.

"Víš, když jsem u tebe našel ty velice zvláštní věci," udělal House dramatickou pauzu, kterou chtěl Wilsona potrápit a chvíli jej držet v nejistotě, "napadlo mě, že musí být stráááášně nudné je na sobě zkoušet sám. Představ si, že by ti s tím někdo šikovný," přejel Wilsonovi po zadku, "a zručný," teď mu dlaní stiskl půlku, "pomohl."

House s úsměvem poslouchal, jak Wilson nejprve zadržel dech a když začal opětovně dýchat, nevydržel dlouho u nabírání kyslíku nosem.

"Představ si, že bys mi hezky řekl, co by se ti líbilo, a já bych ti to třeba i splnil… Představ si to, Wilsone, budeš dole, ale budeš mě vést, budeš mi říkat, co ti mám udělat teď a co pak, jestli mám snížit tempo, nebo naopak zrychlit, přitvrdit…"

Wilsonovi ze rtů unikl sten, jak si představoval všechno, co mu House svým nakřáplým hlasem líčil, dýchal mu na krk a tisknul se k němu. Rozum na něj křičel, že by se nikdy neměl Housovi a jeho pokřivenému humoru vydat, ale…

V mžiku se otočil k svému příteli čelem, uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní a začal jeho rty drtit svými. House v duchu tleskal své přesvědčivosti a oplácel Wilsonovi jeho dravé polibky. Na mysli mu vytanula otázka, kdo z nich je vlastně nadrženější?

Vzhledem k tomu, že jej něco šťouchalo do stehna, odpověď zjistil velmi brzy. Zabořil prsty do čerstvě umytých vlasů, které nádherně voněly melounem, a přiměl Wilsona, aby se od něj odtrhnul.

Pohled, jímž jej poté jeho přítel obdařil, byl z těch, které si bude pamatovat do smrti. Znal Wilsona už dlouho, ale nikdy, nikdy nepomyslel na to, že by se na něj někdy mohl dívat tak plamenným pohledem, ze kterého mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

"U mě nebo u tebe?" zeptal se bez dechu Wilson.

"U tebe, přeci tě nenechám, abys mi zaneřádil postel," zakroutil hlavou naprosto vážně House a strčil do Wilsona, aby se konečně hnul. Ten jen protočil oči a vydal se do svého pokoje.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, rozhodl jsem se svůj návrh přehodnotit," řekl prostě House a podíval se na své dílo. Spokojeně se usmíval na svlečeného a na posteli rozvaleného Wilsona, jenž nyní zřejmě velice sprostě nadával, neboť mu vrazil do úst roubík, který našel mezi mnoha předměty ve Wilsonově bedně neřesti. Wilson vztekle prskal, k ničemu mu to ale nebylo, stejně jako marné škubání spoutanými zápěstími. House mu připnul na ruce, zkroucené za zády, pouta. Ještě zbývaly nohy…

"Víš, Wilsone, rád bych ti dle tvého výrazu věřil, že se ti to nelíbí, ale jistá část tebe říká úplně něco jiného," usmíval se dál, sáhnul pod ležícího muže a sevřel v dlani jeho erekci. Wilsonova tvář na moment získala úlevný až blažený výraz, který však zmizel okamžitě, když se jej House přestal dotýkat.

House viděl, že bude muset Wilsona alespoň trochu uklidnit, jestli si to chtějí oba užít, a tak z krabice vytáhl vše, co si myslel, že bude v budoucnu potřebovat, včetně masážního oleje. Trochu si ho nanesl na ruce a jal se mírnit napětí ve Wilsonových svalech. Začal na ramenou a už po jedné, možná dvou minutách Wilson pod jeho péči tál. Po chvíli se posunul níže, pak přeskočil spoutané ruce a dostal se k bedrům.

Následně se věnoval i stehnům, poté se vrátil k zadku. Přejížděl prstem rýhou mezi půlkami, od Wilsona k němu doléhalo zafunění pokaždé, když se špičkou ukazováčku otřel o jeho otvor.

"Nedočkavý?" šklebil se House, zatímco Wilson se snažil zasunout do sebe aspoň kousek Housova prstu. Starší muž jej ještě chvíli škádlil, pak se ale rozhodl využít takové menší a užší dildo, které bylo začátek podobných hrátek jako dělané. Sebral černou hračku a váhal, jestli má Wilsona varovat, ale co takhle ho překvapit?

Potřel dildo lubrikantem a jedním pohybem ho do Wilsona vrazil. I přes roubík dobře zřetelné zasténání Housovi napovědělo, že se rozhodl správně. Počítal s tím, že něco s tak malými rozměry nebude Wilsonovi dělat problém a ani si nemyslel, že cokoliv většího by Wilsonovi vadilo. Vypadal sakra nadrženě.

Všiml si, že se Wilson tře o matraci, což mu na tváři vyvolalo vrásky. Takhle to skončí moc brzo…

"Nech toho," pleskl ho po zadku, v hlase žádnou zlobu ale neměl. Vzápětí totiž přišel na to, jak vše vyřešit. Převalil Wilsona na bok a zašklebil se na něj. Hmm, ty zpocené vlasy, roubík, přivřené oči, to všechno i v něm vzbuzovalo stále větší touhu, vnímal svou erekci úplně stejně, jako tu Wilsonovu viděl, ale pro teď odsunul svou sebestřednou stránku do pozadí a znovu se začal věnovat svému příteli.

Vzal jeho plně vzrušený penis do ruky, nechal Wilsona, aby mu párkrát přirazil do dlaně, pak ale vzal z krabice něco, na co Wilson nemohl dobře vidět. Až když ucítil materiál na svém přirození, poznal, co to je… Uniklo mu hlasité zasténání, když mu House navlékl penisový kroužek a posunul jej až ke kořenu. Používal je zřídka, navíc netušil, že ten největší kroužek může s nejmenším, jenž mu House nasadil na žalud, působit tak… moc?

House se téměř fascinovaně zadíval, jak Wilsonův penis ještě více naběhl. Kdyby neměl na práci něco jiného, asi by se nedokázal jen dívat. Sám tvrdnul stále víc, vnímal tu vůni kolem, zpocené tělo, pre-ejakulát, lubrikant.

Jak jsi bez toho mohl takovou dobu žít, Housi? ptal se v duchu, zatímco přetočil Wilsona zpět na břicho a řekl mu, aby si dal kolena pod sebe. Potřeboval lepší přístup k jeho zadku, který zcela jistě potřeboval zaplnit něčím větším.

"Tak co, už bys chtěl víc?" položil otázku a přejel dlaní po odhalených bedrech, sjel až k dildu, jež pomalu vysunul a vrazil zpátky. Udělal to znovu, a ještě několikrát, dokud mu Wilson nezačal vycházet vstříc, pak už ale černou hračku odložil a sáhnul po... té sofistikovanější.

Bez problémů ji zasunul do chtivého otvoru, jenž jakoby s nadšením přijal o nemnoho rozměrnější anální kolík, který byl vepředu užší, naopak druhé zakončení bylo široké, aby znemožnilo příliš daleké zasunutí. Kouzlo kolíku totiž bylo v tom, že se dal nafouknout a také uměl vibrovat.

House se křivě usmál nad ovládáním ve dvé dlani a také nad zaškubnutím ve svých slabinách. Mrknul do svého rozkroku a spatřil mokrou skvrnu na teplácích, která tam rozhodně před začátkem večera nebyla.

To všechno ty, pomyslel se zrakem upřeným na Wilsona. Také si usmyslel, že toho ticho už bylo dost a odepnul přezku na pásku, jež přidržoval roubík. Čekal, že mu nejprve Wilson vynadá, bude si stěžovat, ale reakcí mu byl jen překvapený pohled.

"Chci tě slyšet křičet o víc," odpověděl House na nevyřčené a Wilson se zachvěl. Už zapochyboval, jestli to byl dobrý nápad, v penisu mu tepalo, kroužky ho svíraly a přestože se snažil třít o matraci, přes ty růžové pitomosti by stejně vyvrcholit nemohl. Cítil se frustrovaně, ale úžasně zároveň, nechápal sám sebe, jak se mu může takové mučení líbit, ale všechno v něm se zatetelilo, jakmile House začal kolík v jeho zadku pomocí ovládání nafukovat.

S každým milimetrem potřeboval ještě víc, ještě víc roztáhnout, kolík se prodlužoval, nabíral na objemu a Wilson počítal náfuky…

Při desátém stisknutí tlačítka House uslyšel zalapání po dechu, při jedenáctém zasténání a při dvanáctém už jen zakňučení. Zkusmo kolík trochu povytáhnul a zatlačil jej zpátky. Wilson se prohnul a čelem se zapřel o polštář. Není to už moc, nebyl si House jistý a zadíval se Wilsonovu tvář.

Hnědé oči skrýval za víčky, klepal se.

"Dělej něco…" zavrčel pak.

Housovi spadl kámen ze srdce, vážně se začínal bát, že to přepísknul, ale po dalším pohybu kolíku tam a zpět už Wilson jen hlasitě hekal.

Ne, nedokázal by teď spočítat ani dvě a dvě, prolétlo hlavou Wilsonovi. Po tvářích mu stékal pot, pocit roztažení, plast narážející do jeho prostaty, po uvolnění volající penis… Vibrace už zvládal jen díky tomu, že mohl z plných plic sténat, sténat a prosit, aby House nepřestával. Ani si neuvědomil, kdy mu House uvolnil ruce, ani že ho přetočil na záda.

Z jakéhosi transu se probral až, když House nechal kolík kolíkem a naklonil se nad něj. Ucítil jeho strniště na tváři a otevřel oči.

"Řekni mi, co chceš, Wilsone," pronesl tiše a upřel své modré oči do čokoládových.

Nespočitatelně mnoho možností se prohnalo Wilsonovou myslí, zastavila se ale jen jedna. Všechno tohle bylo fajn, ale…

"Tebe," zavrčel skrze zatnuté zuby, "abys mě ojel tak tvrdě jako ještě nikdy nikoho, abys mě donutil řvát tvoje jméno, abych po dnešku už nikoho jiného nechtěl!"

House polilo horko, které se mu hrnulo přímo do slabin, a téměř se neovládl a vyvrcholil jen z těch řečí. Ani nevěděl jak, ale kalhoty ze sebe shodil v rekordním čase, stejně tak z Wilsona vytáhnul kolík a sám se do něj zasunul až po kořen. Dosud se své erekce nedotknul, což bylo znát, musel se kousnout do tváře, aby při stažení Wilsonových svalů nebyl příliš hlasitý.

Jakž takž se mu povedlo sundat kroužky z Wilsonova penisu, než začal přirážet. Nebylo v jeho silách, aby nasadil jakkoliv pomalé tempo, hnal se za vrcholem jako nějaký teenager, ale nemohl jinak.

Wilson přitiskl ústa na Housův krk, v náhle volných dlaních svíral jeho tričko, sám House mu sténal do ucha jako šílený a dlaní mu jezdil po erekci ještě šílenějším tempem. Po takovém týrání už se nemohl Wilson držet zpátky, jeho boky se nezastavily, vycházely vstříc jak Housově penisu tak jeho ruce.

Už cítil, že se blíží, něco ne nepodobného elektřině jej zasáhlo a jen se násobilo směrem ke slabinám. A pak to přišlo. S ničivou sílou jej vyvrcholení zasáhlo, zatemnilo mu mozek a nutilo ještě hlasitě sténat Housovo jméno.

Právě ve chvíli, kdy House uslyšel z Wilsonových rtů své jméno, zasáhnul první bílý pramen Wilsonovy útroby. House se rozklepal, zavrčel cosi nesrozumitelného a padl na postel vedle vyčerpaného Wilsona. Když alespoň trochu nabral dech, pohlédl vedle sebe. Jeho přítel spal jako zabitý.

Pousmál se.

Ano, byl překvapen tím, že Wilson chtěl, aby si ho vzal, ale rozhodně toho nelitoval. Zažil toho už hodně, ovšem ojet Wilsona… dříve by neřekl, že to bude tak dobré. Ještě teď se mu třásly ruce z mocného orgasmu.

Pocítil únavu, ale přiměl se postarat o Wilsona. Uklidnil, přikryl ho, dal si sprchu a pak se k němu vrátil do postele. Usnul téměř okamžitě.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Chtěl bych to zopakovat. Někdy," řekl Housovi Wilson, když už byli nějakou dobu vzhůru, stále však v posteli. Myslel to upřímně, ale do očí se svému příteli podívat nedokázal. Příliš se styděl za to, jak v noci mluvil…

"Jak nečekané…" ušklíbl se House. "Takže po mně už nikoho jiného nechceš?"

Wilson s odpovědí váhal, byl si svým názorem jistý, ale může se Housovi až takhle otevřít? Mohl by se mu kvůli tomu pošklebovat anebo by si tím u něj získal větší důvěru.

"Nechci," rozhodl se jít s pravdou ven a tak nějak samovolně chtěl svá slova podpořit, a tak House, ležícího na zádech, objal ještě těsněji. Bylo to dětinské, jakoby si jej přivlastňoval, ale… on to tak vlastně chtěl udělat.

Aby odlehčil situaci, položil otázku:

"Máš taky nějakou…," ošil se trochu, "úchylku?"

Předpokládal, že odpovědí mu bude nějaká pitomost jako to, že miluje odečítání vodoměrů nebo tak, ale House jej doslova šokoval upřímným: "Rád se tě dotýkám."

To by u normálního člověka nebylo nic zvláštního, ale House nikdy nebyl normální.

"Ale vždyť osobní kontakt nesnášíš," nechápal Wilson.

House si povzdechl, takhle otevřená diskuze nebyla jeho parketou, ale pro Wilsona…

"Rád se dotýkám přítele, pro kterého jsem ten jediný."

Na to už neměl Wilson, co říct, jen posunul hlavu po Housově hrudníku výše, aby si tvář mohl opřít o jeho krk. Neodolal a vtiskl mu na jemnou kůži polibek, po kterém se Housova ruka objevila na jeho zádech a hladila jej.

Plány na probíhající víkend se zdály být naprosto jasnými.


End file.
